


How can I ease your pain?

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: (but in third person), Alec Hardy Needs A Hug, Alec Hardy Whump, Angst, Caretaking, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, POV Ellie Miller (Broadchurch), Pain, Whump, and a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alec's bandage needs changing, his wound reopened and he's in a lot of pain.Ellie tries to help to the best of her abilities.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	How can I ease your pain?

"Sit down." Her tone was probably a bit harsher than it should have been. Considering the circumstances.

He had been standing next to her for a while, hands shoved in his pockets, his body tense as small shivers went through him.

Ellie looked over at him, frowning, worried.

Very slowly, very carefully he started moving and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Alright, now unbutton your shirt," she said, softer now while looking through his first aid kit. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his hands shake as he slowly started opening his shirt.

Was he nervous? But why would he be? Was he cold? Or in pain? If he was then could have just said couldn't he? "If you need painkillers just say so."

"Wha?" He frowned. His hands stopped in the middle of opening a button and he looked at her as if it took all his concentration to focus on what she was saying.

"Your hands are shaking," Ellie said slowly.

He stared at a point next to her shoulder for a few more seconds before wordlessly opening the last few buttons.

She rolled her eyes "Alright, then. If you'd rather suffer, be my guest." She pulled his shirt back to reach the bandage at his side. The bloodstain was growing. She peeled back the tape at the top.

He sucked in a sharp breath.

As she cleaned the wound he kept flinching and twitching. "For god's sake! Hold still!" she hissed.

He balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. But he kept trembling.

It occurred to her that the pain might be worse than she'd thought... Would she have to force him to take painkillers?

She pushed the thought aside for now and redressed the wound.

After she had thrown the old bandage away, she looked at him.

He sat there on the couch, exactly where she’d left him. His shirt half pulled back, his shoulders slumped. Still staring into thin air.

Ellie went to the bathroom and took the bottle of painkillers, determination taking her over. She couldn't let him suffer like this.

So she sat down next to him and held the bottle out to him.

At first, he didn't notice. But when he did, he just shook his head.

Ellie sighed. "You need to take them! I can see you're in pain!"

"No." His voice was rough and quiet. Tired.

"Yes, you do! Look at yourself, you're trembling like a leaf in the wind!" She opened the bottle and shook two pills into her palm.

Again, he shook his head.

She tossed the bottle aside and held the pills out to him. “Take them!”

"I can't," he insisted, his voice quiet but firm.

"Why not? If this about your vanity, if you think you have to act tough, I swear I will force them down your throat!"

At that, he flinched a little. She wasn't sure why. It might have been the sudden rise in volume. She had gotten a little loud towards the end...

"I can’t.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Not good with the medication I'm on." The words were clipped, his voice tense. It was clear it had taken him a lot of effort to speak.

"Oh." Ellie lowered her hand. "What kind of medication?" she asked, her voice softer now.

But he shook his head.

Ellie looked at him. He was miserable. Shaking and trembling and so tired.

He slumped backwards, his head coming to rest against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?"

He seemed to want to say something for a moment. But then he made a frustrated noise. "Cup o’ tea."

She nodded and headed to the kitchen.

  
  


When she came back, he lay on the couch on his back. His feet sticking out over one armrest.

"Are you still awake?" she whispered and touched his shoulder.

He hummed and opened his eyes. Very slowly, trembling and wincing, he sat and reached for the cup. His hands were shaking again.

She held onto the cup to make sure he could really hold it by himself.

Alec didn't complain. He just raised the cup to his mouth and blew on it before slowly taking a sip. His eyes fluttered shut.

For a moment she was worried he’d pass out.

But then he took another sip and handed the cup back.

Ellie set it down on the table. “Do you want to stay here or do you want to go lie down in bed?”

He gave a sigh and slowly turned his head. He looked at the bed, probably judging if it was worth the effort. He shook his head.

“Okay. But before you lie down again, let me get you a pillow.”

There was no reaction, no indication he had heard her or processed what she had said. But she hurried to get his pillow and put it down near the armrest.

He shifted a little and winced. Ellie couldn't resist. She reached out and helped him lie down. After a moment of hesitation, he relaxed and let her guide him down.

His head sunk into the pillow and his eyes slipped shut.

Ellie grabbed the fleece blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him.

It was all she could do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
